Apostle of the Teacher's Lounge
by Keiya Taiko
Summary: I, Hyoudou Issei, am suffering silently Rias not being here, when all of a sudden, the Gremory Team and I run into some big trouble! A man who calls himself "The Apostle" shows up, and tries to hunt us down! And we find out there's much, much, MUCH bigger trouble that comes with him showing up! What's up with this story, man? Can't I long for Rias in peace?
1. Life 0

_**Apostle of the Teacher's Lounge**_

* * *

_The following is a non-profit, fan-based short story work of fiction. High School DxD, High School DxD New, and all related goods and publications are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo Publishing, TNK and Funimation. Please support the official release._

* * *

**Life 0. **

**Cocytus: Judecca Circle**

"The Book of Morpheus, the Fog of Dreams. I'm still surprised at how potent it really is."

"Hmph! I don't know what to more surprised of: that you lack full knowledge of your powers, or that you pulled the spell off without actually understanding it."

"I don't understand why he needed to come, Ophelia-sama."

"Possibly because I'm one of the only fellows who can tell you where it is you need to go. Of course, I could have said no, and I could have just vaporized all of you on the spot..."

"Yet here you are, aiding us. I don't understand. Why are you aiding us, the 'Khaos Brigade', once more?"

"Well, first of all, you did ask me nicely. Second of all, I'm not interested in the petty fight you have with those who arrogantly call themselves the 'Three Great Powers'. All that matters to me is you little shits get your act together. Also, I'm quite interested in the outcome of this little affair..."

"The outcome?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Just an old man talking to himself..."

"What about that one? Is he the one?"

"Ah, that piece of shit, Kokabiel? He is worth nothing. Just listen to me and let me do all the pointing... ah, yes, if you go ahead further down this way, past this ice wall that's an illusion, and, there we go."

"Is that him?"

"But of course. Would you mistrust the judgement of Grand Old Me?"

"The Second-Greatest Traitor to the Heavens. His infamy is second only to the first Lucifer."

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get to it. You've got thirty minutes before I change my mind and turn you in to the Satans. Or perhaps you would like to be experimented on by those buffoons of the Grigori?"

"Nngghh! This ice is covered with several thousand levels of seals! It'll take weeks to undo these! Can't you, as the 'Heavenly Emperor', do something about it?"

"I would, but... that would blow my cover now, wouldn't it? And if it does blow my cover, I'll have to obliterate you all here and tell them I was 'apprehending some villains', hah!"

"... you..."

"That is fine. We'll finish this quickly. Falric, take this."

"This is...!"

"The Scroll of Muspelheim, the World that Drowns in Eternal Flames. It should be enough to melt Judecca's Everfrost, should you have enough magical power. Swift Wolf..."

"Y-yes, Ophelia-sama!"

"Give Falric enough power to do so."

"Y-yes! Here it is, the 'Lunar Gift Balance Break'! Falric-san, please do your best as well!"

"_I invoke the World that Drowns in Eternal Flames, _

_Fiery Muspelheim, grant me the Sword of Surtr, _

_And reduce all to Ash!"_

"I'm so moved that I've seeing the Fires of Muspelheim for the first time..."

"'Tis is a Godly Flame that burns everything: seals, magic, and even souls. Had I not asked Swift Wolf to assist, its raw destructive power would have been impossible to control, even with Falric's knowledge of the magical arts. At least, for this one, I'm familiar enough with the power to never underestimate it."

"huff... hufff... huff..."

"Falric-san, are you alright?"

"Just... tired... this Book uses way too much of my power... More importantly, this Man... he's not responding. Did he die in the Everfrost?"

"Wong, if you may?"

"... don't worry, Falric, he's breathing. However, his body is further bound in several layers of seals... hmmmmm... holy and demonic seals at the same time. It will take some time to undo these seals, but for now, we will be able to transport him to our hideout."

"Haha... hideout... how juvenile."

"Very well. Swift Wolf, Wong, prepare the Translocation Seal. We're leaving."

"You're not coming with us? Come within the circle!"

"I'm so touched with that insult, brat. That you would ask me, _a God, _if I need to get out of this place! if anything, you'll need me to buy you some time, so they won't so easily intercept your travel!"

"Then, this is where we part ways for now. See you on the other side, 'Heavenly Emperor' Sakra."

"Bookworm-girl, I hope that you and this 'Cursed Man' are more promising than those shitty brats who called themselves the 'Hero-Faction'. This world will definitely be a much more interesting place now! Hah hah hah hah hah!"

* * *

**Heaven**

[Michael… we've confirmed it... the prison break at Judecca. No other prisoners were compromised; just that one Man...]

"I see... that's very curious, but... I am not surprised as to why they would break him out."

[I'm very sorry about this. As Satan Lucifer, I'll take full responsibility for this event.]

"I will hear none of that, Sirzechs. This was an extraneous event. But it does disturb me as to how they so effortlessly broke through seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy-seven seals, and left with That Man without so much as raising a fist."

[We found Sakra at the scene, but without truly incriminating evidence, we couldn't pin the blame on him. Or rather, it's impossible to pin the blame on him either way, given its implications with relations with the Heavenly Dieties should we accuse him wrongly.]

"I see..."

[We've also found residues of Ophis' energy, so there's a high chance it's the Khaos Brigade. Moreover, we have also found traces of the seal of Dantalion around the cell.]

"... Dantalion? If they are using Ophis' power along with the Dantalion family's abilities, then..."

[The three other Satans have been alerted, and they are mobilizing. We've sent both Ajuka and Falbium to Dantalion's territory to investigate and get answers. Meanwhile, Serafall and I will be seeing you in a few hours to discuss this situation more privately. Governor Shemhazai and Vice-Governor Baraqiel is coming with us as well.]

"I see. I will see you there."

[Very well. Until then.]

"Michael..."

"I will not deny That Man's awakening now is a terrible scenario, especially since we are still recovering from the Khaos Brigade's assault some weeks prior. But, if it is true that He is awake, then, the other person too, will be awake…"

"The Apostle…"

"… the last of The Twelve… the ones gifted by God with the Paracletus..."

"Raphael, I will be meeting with Sirzechs shortly. If the Apostle is awake, then he needs to be tracked down and found. Can you please do that for me?"

"Very well, then. Well, it's a good time as any... I do have to go down to Earth to visit the Sekiryuutei anyway..."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Hello, everyone. It's been quite some time since I wrote up a fanfic, but I've decided to do it to practice my writing. _

_For this story, I'm planning to apply my knowledge of Christian doctrine (particularly Catholic and Eastern Orthodox), and try to apply it to DxD's universe. Another thing is that angels have been largely underrepresented so far in the story, as well as a fair amount of backstory. While I tried to fill in the gaps between Mr. Ishibumi's story, I do think that this fic may be largely inaccurate after 2-3 volumes of the light novels come out. _

_This work is entirely fiction, and none of this work is meant to attack, criticize or otherwise defame religion. As such, please do take the contents with a grain of salt, especially if you are a particularly devout Christian._

_I thank you for reading, and I welcome your reviews (particularly constructive criticism) for this story. _

* * *

_Apostle of the Teacher's Lounge © 2013 Keiya Taiko_


	2. Life 1

_**Apostle of the Teacher's Lounge**_

* * *

**_The following story is a non-profit, fan-based short story work of fiction. High School DxD, High School DxD New, and all related goods and publications are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo Publishing, TNK and Funimation. Please support the official release._**

**_The following story is rated T for fantasy violence and suggestive themes. Nothing to worry about if you watch/read the series, but still a disclaimer nonetheless._**

**_The following story takes place between Volumes 14 and 15 of the High School DxD light novel. If you have not read the light novels and have only watched the anime and/or read the manga, please be warned that there will be massive spoilers ahead._**

* * *

**Life 1. When The Cat's Away... **

On the Sunday night after the magician's attack on Kuoh Academy...

"Mm-hmmm, it looks like Kuroka's training is paying off, Koneko-chan?"

I, Hyodou Issei, am having my regular senjutsu session with Koneko on top of my bed. Koneko-chan is wearing the white purification robe, and we're hugging intimately, as always.

But, the amount of energy that is coming from her feels warmer, more comfortable than ever before. One of her cat-tails is also wrapped loosely around my waist. It feels that the more training she does, the more she's willing to accept her abilities as a Nekoshou.

"N-Nee-sama taught me a few ways to handle my ki more efficiently, and boost my senjutsu's healing effect." Koneko-chan said softly, wagging her other tail. "I'm glad that it's helpful to you, Sempai..."

Koneko-chan's flushed face is so close to mine! She's so damned cute, and her petite body is pressed warmly against mine! I, as Lust Incarnate, am having problems calming down my emotions when such a wonderful kohai is doing such things to me!

"Thanks a lot of doing this for me, Koneko-chan!" I said, trying to praise her. "You're doing your best, so I can't ask for more."

"But I'd want..."

Koneko-chan bowed her head and presses against my chest.

"Want?" I asked.

"W-well... I... want a reward..." Koneko whispered more, getting really flustered.

"W-welll, uhhh..." My mind went blank, damnit!

Reward!? Could she mean... I-I-I-INTERCOURSE!?

B-but I thought Kuroka already suppressed her mating season urges! Could it be that, she's overcoming her sister's power!?

Oh, no, Koneko's eyes are looking at me with that sad look! Say something!

"Uhhh... yes?"

"T-then... how about... k-kiss on my forehead...?"

Whew... what a minute... K-K-K-K-KISS!?

"I-uh... uhh... i-is that really OK!?" I stuttered.

"Is it no good?"

Koneko-chan is looking at me with those teary eyes! Damnit, control yourself, man!

"N-no... of course not! OK, here I go..."

I gently press my lips against her forehead. Ah, her hair smells amazing... she's using a strawberry-scented shampoo. Her pale skin feels feverish to my lips...

"T-thank you very much, senpai..." Koneko said, in the sweetest possible voice. "I have a long ways to go before I can be your bride, but please take care of me for the mean time..."

"Yeah..."

"Rias-buchou, Asia-sempai and Akeno-sempai... they're all kissed with you, right? T-this is good for now, but... in the future... o-on my lips..."

"Y-yeah..." I said, feeling flush myself. I know that I've been someone who loves big sister characters with massive oppai the best, but lately, I've started to appreciate the special things that come in smaller packages. Like this cute kohai of mine... I have to say, the gap between her harsh, cold usual self, and her blushing, adorable self is the cutest kind of moe!

"Oh, my... I do hope we weren't interrupting anything intimate."

Looking towards the door, I saw Akeno-san and Asia entering my room. Akeno's wearing a loosely-tied yukata, while Asia was wearing some new pink pajamas with sheep patterns. They both sat on the sides of my bed.

"How is the treatment, Koneko-chan?" Asia asked.

"Y-yes, I'm done for now..." Koneko said, reluctantly crawling off my lap. Her was is still so flushed! It must have taken all of her courage to ask me for a kiss!

"Then, it's time to go to bed, tee-hee." Akeno said, pushing me down on my bed.

Guh!

Lying down, Akeno-san immediately snuggled up to my right side, pressing her body against me. As always, her unmatched softness and voluminous oppai are rubbing against me! I can't get enough of how great and unique her body feels!

"Hauuu~"

I let out a whimper. Akeno-san playfully bit my ear! And now, she's licking at it while giggling!

"Ise-kun tastes soooooo good~... I just want to eat you all up~"

Akeno's wonderful use of language is sometimes too intense for me!

"Stop that!"

Asia took my left side, clinging to me with both her arms and her legs!

"Oh my, Asia-chan. Are you so worried that Big Bad Akeno will take Ise-san away from you~?" Akeno said, her voice dripping the with same seductive aura as when she was talking to me.

"I feel that I have to take Rias-Oneesama's place and protect Ise-san's chastity from you!" Asia declared, clinging tightly to me while having a cute, tearful face. I'm glad that Asia's protecting me and hugging me tight, but isn't protecting my chastity kind of against the point of being a Harem King!?

Moreover, Asia-chan, if you hug onto your big brother like that, with your warm, soft body pressing against me, any thought I have of "chastity" will be blown away easy! Especially when you, who's such a kind-hearted, innocent cutie as my "little sister"!

"Oh, yes, speaking of Rias, I need to train you in scattering the Welsh Dragon's power, Asia-san." Akeno said, lacing her hand against mine, tracing small circles on my chest. Her amazing warm softness, along with her sweet feminine scent assault me, as always!

"Scattering the dragon's power?" Asia said, tilting her head cutely.

"It is what it sounds like."

... wait a minute. S-scattering? Does that mean...!?

Asia's face become bright red when she realized what it meant! It was almost the same time I realized it myself!

"T-then, that means... Awawawawa! I'm going to s-s-s-s-s-s-suck Ise-san's...!?"

"Ufufufu, that's correct." Akeno said, her words just brimming with sadism. She really loves to bully people! "Rias and I usually switch out, but since she's not here, I need someone to do it when I'm out doing Devil's work, or similar. Being one of our Bishops, and someone with a lot of magical energy, you're the obvious choice, aren't you? Ufufufu..."

"Uuuu... I... I'll do my best!" Asia said, using me to hide from Akeno-san's gaze. Akeno-san, stop bullying Asia, will you!?

"I want to scatter the Dragon's power, too...!"

Koneko-chan hopped on top of me, snuggling against my chest!

"... is what I want to say, but I don't have enough magical power to do so. So... I'll be content with being carried like this on Ise-sempai's lap, and using my senjutsu..."

Koneko-chan curled up on top of me, yawning cutely.

"Looks like we're beaten to the punch, as always..."

"Auuu... I'm so conflicted! I want to sleep closer to Ise-kun, but I might fall if I actually do!"

Xenovia and Irina step inside my bedroom, carrying their pillows.

"Guh!"

My nosebleed went from a faucet to a full-on fire hose! Xenovia's wearing a negligée and panties! It seems like she's starting to take some leads from Rias and Akeno-san! It fits her so much because she's got such massive oppai, which further accentuates her voluptuous body!

Irina's dressed up in a cute pajama as always... a light blue one with white stripes. I'd rather see Irina, who's an Angel, in cute pajamas, rather than trying to wear the seductive dresses that the Devil girls all try to spring on me.

"No time to lose. Irina, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's do it, Xenovia!"

"Tou!"

Both of them jumped into the bed, and each of them hugged one of my legs!

"Mission complete, right Irina!?" Xenovia said, with a serious smile.

"I'm glad you're my partner after all this time, Xenovia!" Irina said, snuggling my leg. Her hand is dangerously close to_ THAT_ place between my legs! "We can't take each side, but at least we can take his legs!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Akeno-san giggling a little. These two silly geese, really...

"And, of course, I'm late. Again."

Ravel steps in, sighing and wearing cute, frilly pajamas. She let her hair down, which looks great!

Looking disappointed, she goes on my bed, and lays down at my feet.

"T-tomorrow, I want to be where Koneko-san is now..." Ravel muttered.

"Did you say something, yakitori-girl?" Koneko said without looking at Ravel.

"Nothing, you thieving cat!" Ravel snapped back.

You know, given that Ravel's been doing a lot of things for me lately, I wonder if I should do something for her too...

Then, from the foot my my bed, Ophis appeared!

"O-Ophis!?"

She was wearing some cute polka dot pajamas. If I remember, Asia bought that for her yesterday!

When I think about it, seeing someone known as one of the strongest beings in the world as a cute is far better than seeing them as intimidating monsters! Sometimes, I wonder if Great Red can also turn into a hot girl someday..."

"I, was exploring the darkness below." Ophis said, pointing to under my bed. "I, have found 'silence' until just a few moments ago below there."

We're really sorry for being loud, OK!?

And with that, everyone's back up on my bed again: Akeno to my left, Asia to my right, Koneko on top, Irina and Xenovia clinging to my legs, Ravel at my feet, and Ophis under the bed. Wait a minute... did they just figure out a formation to at least get a piece of me to themselves!? These girls are awesome, as always!

It's cramped here, as always, but you know, sleeping with everyone like this is something I really cherish...

This is what I thought from the bottom of my heart as I fell asleep.

* * *

After school, the next day...

"Hey, Saji."

"Ou, Hyoudou! What brings you to our neck o' the woods?"

Saji was waving at me from at the couch in the student council's office, playing a video game on a 3PS (Pony Portable Playing Station).

"Bennia would be sad to hear that she just missed her idol passing by our office." Sona-kaichou said, waving at me from behind her laptop. She and Shinra-sempai were working on some things at their desks, while Hanakai-san, Sona-kaichou's Bishop, was sorting through some files.

"Akeno-san wanted me to drop off some paperwork about the magician's contracts off to you guys. Looks like she, Koneko-chan and Gasper have already chosen some potential magicians to make contracts with."

"What about you, Ise-kun? Have you found yourself a magician?"

When Sona-kaichou said "Ise-kun", it was slight, but I felt a dark, foreboding aura coming from Saji. And at the corner of my eye, I saw Hanakai cover her mouth with a giggle.

"W-well, that is to say, um..." I stuttered, scratching my head. "I haven't gotten to it yet, but I'm asking Ravel to help me do so..."

While I was thinking about this, Sona-kaichou closed up her laptop and stood up. Hanakai-san also put away her paperwork.

"In any case, it's perfect timing of you to come." Sona-kaichou said. "Please tell all the members of the Gremory group to cancel all of their work tomorrow and meet up with us after class. There's an important matter we'll have to discuss with all of you."

"Eh?"

Something important? I don't think it's about the vampires, since we haven't gotten any word from Rias, Kiba and Azazel-sensei yet. Maybe it's something about those magicians from a few days ago?

"We'd like to talk more, but we have to get going." Shinra-sempai said. "We're needed somewhere else at the moment."

"Eh? Going?"

"We, the Student Council, are investigating events at an estate at the outskirts of town. Or at least, me, Sona-kaichou, Shinra-fuku-kaichou, and Hanakai-san are going to do so. The rest of us are gone doing Devil's jobs, after all." Saji said, pocketing his 3PS. "Looks like someone's tripped up the barrier around this area again, and we need to check out who."

Someone got through the protective field around this city again? If I remember, those rogue magicians led by Euclid from the Khaos Brigade also got past the barrier. There's only two ways to get part the barrier protecting the city: force your way through, or be willingly let in (by traitors or otherwise).

"Want me to tag along?" I asked Saji. "I mean, I had you tag along with us a couple of times back then, so I thought I'd help you out this time, if things get hairy."

And I really don't want to deal with the magicians' pact thing right now, too.

"That won't be necesary." Sona-kaichou said. "The entity did not enter through force, and the barrier did not treat it as an adversary. Moreover, our aura readings detect a faint aura from that direction, so we're thinking that whatever's there is not enough to be a threat, and would perhaps be friendly to us. However..."

Sona-kaichou adjusted her glasses and looked a little more serious.

"There's also the chance that this is a distraction, and while everyone is in one place, our enemies will strike where no one's present. We need the Gremory team to not follow us if that's the case."

Sona-kaichou thought that far ahead, huh?

"Besides..."

Saji gave me a complicated look, which looked half-angry and half-sad. I may be imaging it, but what looked like black flame aura was coming from him! I can feel that really dark aura directed towards me! Saji, control your Vritra power alright!?

"W-what's with that face?"

"I can't allow you to look cooler and more amazing to Sona-kaichou than I am, you bastard! Stick to your own women and don't ruin my dreams!" Saji said in a low voice, tears rolling down her cheeks, and his hands twitching as if to strangle me. I-It's not my fault, I swear!

"Gen-chan, we'll leave without you~" Hanakai-san said, waving as the Sitri seal was glowing on the ground beneath her, Shinra-sempai and Sona-kaichou.

"Mark my words, Hyoudou!" Saji says this, with supreme confidence in his voice. "It won't be long now, but I will be able to go to a resort with Sona-kaichou, and I'll be with her when she's wearing the best swimsuit ever! And you won't steal that from me, you woman-lucky bastard!"

"Best swimsuit", huh? Ah, remind me NEVER to tell Saji that I've seen all the girls at my house in various styles of swimsuit... from the super-cute Koneko-chan and Asia sporting various cute one-piece suits, to the frequent "High-Tension, Ultra Giga Arousing Arms Race" between Rias and Akeno-san. I mean, last time, Akeno-san was effectively wearing two band-aids on her nipples and a body sticker to cover her sacred place! Just playing that clip of her in my head is enough to make me drool!

"Hyoudou-kun, you look lucid. Something the matter?" Shinra-sempai asked.

"Oh... ah! N-nothing! Nothing at all! I just, um... take care, OK, everyone?"

I should really get a better handle on my delusions in public!

"Very well, then. We'll see you later, Ise-kun."

"Goodbye, Hyoudou-kun.

"Yeah, see ya, Hyoudou."

"Bye bye, Hyoudou-kun."

And with a flash of magical energy, the Sitri group vanished.

* * *

Later that night...

"We're back."

Looking at the door, I saw Rossweisse-san and Gasper standing there. Rossweisse-san is wearing her signature thrift shop jersey, and Gasper was wearing... uncharacteristically, a white shirt and shorts that boys usually wear.

Ravel and I are at the living room, working on the magicians that are trying to get into a contract with me. I'm kind of in a bad mood right now, since Ravel just eliminated around five really beautiful women from the pool list, telling me to "use my brain and not something else" when deciding who to partner with. I can't really go against her, since she would just prove me wrong easy. At least, my manager genuinely cares for me.

"What have you been doing, anyway?" I ask the two of them.

"Ah? I've been teaching Gasper-kun here about defensive runes." Rossweisse said. "He's been trying to work on his Bishop powers, right? Aside from training with Kuroka, he's also getting magic lessons from me and Akeno."

Ah, so that's what they've been doing.

All of these various times that Gasper's been part of the team, he's been beaten down. There's that incident during the meeting of the Three Powers, the Rating Games against the Sitri and Bael groups, and most lately, the magician's attack. In fact, the only time he didn't end up unconscious after a big fight was after the battle with Diodora Astaroth.

I know how he feels.

After getting the stuffing knocked out of me during the Phoenix fight, and getting outsmarted by Sona-kaichou, I decided to never lose so disgracefully. I was able to redeem myself during the fight with Sairaorg, but Gasper hasn't had that chance yet. What he needs is something like my fight with Sairaorg, to show to everyone that he can be useful.

I felt a lot of pride welling up within me. I stood up and put my hands on Gasper's shoulders. I smiled confidently at him. I didn't need any words - I wanted to convey to him that I'm rooting for him!

"I... I will be a great man of the Gremory group!" Gasper says, teary-eyed but smiling. But no matter how you look at it, he looks too much like a girl do be so! But the energy behind his looks can't be denied!

"Yeah! I know you can do it, Gasper!" I said, feeling infected by his enthusiasm. This was the low-energy shut-in vampire just a few months ago! Danball Vampire is evolving!

"Well, that's all for today. I'm going to take a nice, long bath to relax my..."

Rossweisse was talking when she was interrupted by a blue flash from the middle table. It's a blue aura seal...!

"Sitri's seal?" Ravel said, looking a little puzzled. A holograph appeared, a lot like when Sirzechs-sama called up the other Satans to talk while he was at our house.

That person's... Hanakai-san!? She looks bruised and injured. She's also clutching her right shoulder!

"Hanakai-san-kun!? What happened there!? Where's Sona-kaichou!?" Akeno blurted out, her voice sounded panicked.

"Gen-chan is...! Gen-chan and Shinra-sempai are...-!"

Something unthinkable has happened while we were relaxing...!?

* * *

"We have to go and rescue the Student Council." Akeno said. "We're the only other group in town that can help at the moment, because the rest might take too long to reach."

We're all at the top floor of my house, preparing a transportation circle for many people.

"We'd go with you, but like what Sona said, we'll have to stay here and get ready if this is a diversion." she continued, looking a little disappointed. It looks like she wanted to test her Raikouryuu technique some more. Or she probably wants to fight with me...

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Ravel and Gasper are all staying behind just in case of an emergency, as well as to easily open and close the transportation circle. That means Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, Asia and me are all coming to help the Student Council out.

Damnit! I should have just come with them on that mission in the first place!

"Good luck and arrive safe, everyone." Koneko-chan said.

"Ah. I'll beat whoever hurt everyone and Sona-kaichou to a pulp."

"Don't be rash, Ise-sama." Ravel said. "Our main priority is to protect the Sitri group, and provide a diversion while we get the Sitri group out of the area."

"I-I want to help... uuu..." Gasper said, shaking a little.

"It's alright, Gasper." Xenovia said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "As a man, you should protect all the girls that are left to you."

"Y-yes! I'll do my best!"

I'm surprised that Gasper even allowed that from Xenovia now.

"Alright, transporting now!" Akeno said.

After that, a flash of the brightest light.

* * *

After that flash, I found myself at the outskirts of town. It was a clearing in front of an abandoned building. There's a lot of trees around us, but we were transported into a clearing.

The area was dark, with only the moon as light, but we as Devils can see just fine in the darkness.

Sona-kaichou and Hanakai-san are being protected by Hanakai-san's barrier, but the both of them look injured, with their uniforms dirty and torn in various place. Looking around more, I saw...

"Saji!"

Saji was laying on the ground, bleeding from his back, and Vritra's jet-black flames are only embers at his fingertips.

"Shinra-san!"

I heard Asia cry out, running towards Shinra-sempai who was propped up against a tree, bleeding from her stomach, and coughing up blood. Asia started to heal Shinra-sempai, the green light of her Twilight Healing sealing up the stomach wound.

Standing only a couple of feet from Hanakai-san and Sona-kaichou was a cloaked man, pointing a glowing spear at the both of them!

"You bastard!"

I ran in the middle of the man and the Student Council. Irina and Xenovia were right behind me, with Xenovia drawing out Ex-Durandal, and Irina her Replica Holy Demonic Sword. Rossweisse-san rushes over to Saji, using what looks like Norse magic to treat him.

"Be careful, Ise-kun!" Sona-kaichou said, her frantic voice out of character. "That man can use really powerful light spells!"

"Who the hell are you!?" I exclaimed angrily.

"... I will hurt no more of you if you lay down yours arms at this moment." The main said, turning his gaze to us. The spear on his hand dissolved into what looks like fragments of... light? It looked like crystals of light... so much different from the Light Spears I'm so used to from the Fallen Angels. He raised both of his hand to show that they were empty.

"An Exorcist...-!?" Xenovia gasped.

It does look like it. The figure was wearing a cloak that's like what Xenovia and Irina were wearing when we first met them. But instead of white with gold designs, this coat was a bright red with gold designs, and there was gold-colored shoulder armor at the right shoulder.

It wasn't the same crimson as Rias' hair, or that of the True-Queen. Rather than a deep red, it looks more like a very bright red; one that looks like it's on fire. What looks like symbols and parts of a priest's robes in the Catholic church were also on the cloak.

The cloak's hood is designed differently too; it had several writings around the hood, and it hid a lot of the person's face. In fact, we could only see his mouth at the moment; the rest of his head is hidden either by the hood, or its shadows. Since it's about Exorcists and Heaven's forces, we all looked at Irina, who looked really shocked.

"H-he looks like an Exorcist, b-but..." Irina said, her voice shaking. "That red cloak and those symbols-! I haven't seen anyone wearing those kinds of designs!"

"Disarm. Now." The man said bluntly, not moving an inch.

"Shut up!"

I called up Boosted Gear, and prepare a fighting stance.

"You hurt our friends, and you want us to disarm! Whatever you are, I'll take you down!"

"..."

All of a sudden, a field of light erupted all around him, and what looked like fragments of crystal floating in the light. No... they look like fragments of crystal, but they're made of light? They continued to float in the field of light, which started to expand even further!

The holy aura coming from him is overwhelming! The only other time I felt holy power this strong was when I met the Archangel, Michael-san. But, there was more fury, more fighting intent in this aura! It's like we'll be burned at the spot if we continue to stand here!

Just who is this guy!?

FLASH!

And then, the "light fragments" began to form several swords, spears and axes of many shapes and sizes around him! The weapons started to surround him!

"Blade Blacksmith!?" Rossweisse exclaims. "But, to have spears and swords... and for them to be like this...!"

This isn't like Jeanne or Kiba's Sacred Gears... the weapons are floating in mid-air, and they don't seem to be completely made of metal. A Sub-Species Sacred Gear!?

Around twenty or so weapons spun in a ring around the man, which created a breeze that revealed what was under the man's cloak. He wore what looked like a short-sleeved top and loose pants held together by a sash of the same fiery red color. He then pulls back his cloak's hood, revealing someone who looks like he's the same age as me, with short, silvery-white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Irina, I don't know who he is... does he look familiar to you?" Xenovia asked.

"N-no... he doesn't look like anyone from the 'Brave Saints' at all... Or anyone from any Church organizations I've met..." Irina said, perplexed. I clenched my fist, and got into a battle stance.

"Hmph."

With a defiant glare at all of us, he grabs one of the swords that was spinning around him, and pointed it at me.

"I am Matthias, a Servant of God. You will all lay down your arms, or die."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Hello, everyone. _

_It seems that doesn't properly display periods in the titles, but the title of this story is not "145", but "14.5". As you can learn from the start of the story, this takes place between the attack on Kuoh Academy at the end of Chapter 14, and the start of Chapter 15. _

_Since this story deals with a fair amount of speculation (at the time of writing, Volume 16 has not come out yet), please do take the canon-ness of speculative information (i.e. who has gotten contracts with magicians, and who hasn't) with a grain of salt. _

_Also, DxD New finished up last Sunday, and I really wish that they'd have more seasons. All the really fun parts happen after Chapter 4, I think. I especially can't wait for Volume 6, since it's one of my favorite volumes. _

_I'm happy that there are people following this story, and I hope I won't disappoint. Please feel free to ask questions via review or private message, and I will be happy to reply. As always, constructive criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged._

_Finally, after looking at this chapter and the upcoming chapter, I've decided to lower the rating to T, because there isn't enough yet to warrant an M rating. If you do disagree and believe that this should be bumped to an M, please feel free to leave a comment instructing me to do so. _

_Thank you very much, and up next, in Chapter 2, and action-packed battle between the Occult Research Club and the mysterious 'Church Warrior', Matthias. Please look forward to it!_

* * *

_Apostle of the Teacher's Lounge © 2013 Keiya Taiko_


End file.
